With the increasing maturity of display technology, various displays have been developed. For example, a liquid crystal display panel comprises a first substrate, a second substrate and a liquid crystal layer located therebetween. There are two ways of manufacturing a liquid crystal injection at present, one is suck-filling and the other is drop-filling. The suck-filling slowly sucks liquid crystals based on capillary principle after cell-assembling of the first substrate and the second substrate. This way of liquid crystal injection is very time-consuming and wastes liquid crystals, and hence liquid crystal injection by drop-filling is generally used.